deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inigo Montoya VS Oberyn Martell
Inigo Montoya VS Oberyn Martell is the fourth episode of the second season of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Inigo Montoya from 20th Century Fox's The Princess Bride and Oberyn Martell from George RR Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. Description Two skilled combatants hell bent on revenge! Who will get satisfaction? Interlude Wiz: When a man has a thirst for vengeance, nothing will get in the way of him getting the justice he seeks. Boomstick: And even less will stop them reminding you over and over and over again! Wiz: Inigo Montoya, the Dread Pirate Roberts Boomstick: And Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Inigo Montoya Wiz: Spain is the home of bullfighters, the world's largest food fight, but none are more recognizable or as dangerous as Inigo Montoya. Boomstick: This man is as lethal with a blade as I am with my shotgun. But before he was the swordsman we all know, he was the son of master sword-smith Domingo. He was the finest at his craft, even making a sword for a six-fingered man named Count Rugen. Wiz: After a year laboring over the sword, he presented the sword to Rugen, who then refused to pay and disrepected the time and effort he put into the blade. Domingo then gave the sword to Inigo and Rugen murdered the smith right in front of his 10 year old son. Inigo then challenged Rugen to a duel but was disarmed very quickly. Boomstick: This, somehow, impressed Rugen because he saw the boy's skill with a sword. He let the boy keep his father's sword and a scar on each cheek for good measure. Wiz: Distraught by his beloved father's death, Inigo swore a vow of revenge, determined to hunt down who he only knew as the six-fingered man. He took is father's sword and began training for 10 long years in swordplay, largely in the art of fencing. Boomstick: At first he began to train up was weaker left hand before his dominant right. This allowed his advantage in battle, so if he ever got overpowered in a fight, he could surprise his enemy by switching to his better right hand and regain control. His mastery of the sword became so great, he achieved the rank of Wizard....which sound ever so slightly....Klansman. Wiz: After years of searching though, Inigo was unable to find the six-fingered man and he fell into a deep depression soothed only by drink. He all but gave up on his quest by the time the Sicillian criminal Vizzini discovered him and hired him and the giant Fezzik to kidnap Princess Buttercup. It was during this time when he found himself in a sword-fight with the Dread Pirate Roberts. Boomstick: They fought long but Roberts gained the upper hand. Respectful of his abilities though, knocked him out rather than killing him. Wiz: Embarrassed by this loss Inigo once again fell into a deep depression and drank himself into a stupor. It wasn't until Fezzik discovered that Count Rugen was the man he was looking for, and recruited Robert's help, who was actually the princess' lost love in disguise, to infiltrate the castle Rugen was housed. Boomstick: It was here that Inigo fought and killed his father's murderer, after a long and bloody fight. Turns out that even stab wounds aren't enough to stop Inigo from getting his revenge. Wiz: Inigo's endurance is staggering, especially for a normal man. He took several stab wounds before coming back even stronger to finish the job. Inigo is a man who lets nothing get in the way of his vengence. Inigo: Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die! Rugen: Stop saying that! Oberyn Martell Wiz: Elia Martell was the intended bride of Rhaegar Targaryen. That is until Rhaegar "kidnapped" Lyanna Stark. Elia was later raped and murdered in the succeeding war in which Robert Barratheon took the throne of the land. Boomstick: This led to her brother swearing an oath of revenge against the men behind this crime. That man was the spear wielding, womanizing man's man, Oberyn Martell! The Red Viper of Dorne was named so because of his fighting style and knowledge of poisons. Wiz: He also gained a reputation for, ehem..."loving" half of Westeros, stemming from his passion for all things beautiful, moreso than others though, his wife Ellaria with whom he has four children...on top of another four he sired, all of whom form the Sand Snakes, a deadly assassin force. Boomstick: That man is my idol. Forgiving wife and insatiable sexual appetite aside, nothing stops him from getting in the way of the vengeance he seeks for the murder of his sister and her children by the deadly Mountain. Wiz: For this he trained in combat for many years, travelling the world in search of competition. Oberyn found himself in Essos for 5 years, battling alongside the mercenary group known as the Second Sons, witnessing the battle prowess of the Unsullied and picked up many different techniques of fighting whilst competing in the Pits of Merreen. Boomstick: Oberyn finally came to Kings Landing to confront the man responsible for killing his family. While he knew many fighting styles he battled Gregor Clegane with his Dornish Short Spear, which Oberyn wields with grace and fluidity, looking more like a dancer than a fighter, but no less deadly. Wiz: And even if he should break his spear he always carries a spare or two. Oberyn is a clever and cunning opponant, catching even the largest opponent off guard. He defeated the Mountain in single combat with almost perfect ease... Boomstick: But not before getting too ahead of himself. Before he could properly finish the job old Gregor caught Oberyn off guard and crushed his head like a watermelon, all for wanting a confession. Wiz: Still, he did technically manage to kill Gregor, thanks to getting enough blows on the big man and infecting his wounds with Manticore venom. Before his time travelling the world Oberyn was training as a Maester. Boomstick: Before quitting out of boredom, he gained great knowledge about different poisons and their effects, giving the Red Viper some extra venom. Wiz: Oberyn is a master of the kill and sure knows how to look good doing it. Oberyn: Today is not the day I die. DEATH BATTLE! Kings Landing, day. A crowd has gathered for the trial by combat of Inigo Montoya, accused of the murder of Elia Martell and her children. Inigo now has it in his mind that Oberyn was the man responsible for killing his father, as he and count Reugen share a resemblance (bit of a stretch but trust me). Maester: We are here in the sight of Gods and man to determine the guilt or innocence of this man, Inigo Montoya for the crimes of piracy and the murder of Elia Martell and his children. May the Gods punish the accused justly. Inigo draws his father's sword as Oberyn steps onto the battlefield. Oberyn polishes his blade with a rag soaked in Manticore venom. Oberyn: Do you know who I am? I am the brother of Elia Martell. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick. Inigo: Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die. Both men take fighting stances. FIGHT! Inigo lunges first but his strike is blocked by Oberyn. Inigo swings and misses several times with Oberyn avoiding all attempts. The Red Viper plays to the crowd who cheer his showmanship, but Inigo will have none of it and swings at Oberyn's shoulder. Inigo: Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father! Prepare to die! Oberyn is now on the offensive, using wide swings of the spear to keep Inigo at bay. A swing towards Inigo's neck narrowly misses slicing his throat open. Oberyn: You raped her, you murdered her... Oberyn catches Inigo's arm between him and the pole of his spear, bringing them face to face. Oberyn: You killed her children. Inigo headbutts Oberyn before twisting the spear from his grip and smashing it on the ground. Inigo takes advantage and lunges at Oberyn, who just narrowly avoids getting stabbed in the heart. Oberyn makes some distance and grabs another spear. The two trade blows with sparks flying from their weapons as they clash. Inigo smiles at Oberyn. Inigo: I know something that you do not. I am not left handed. Inigo quickly switches his sword from his left hand to his right hand and pushes Oberyn back, giving the Red Viper plenty of cuts for good measure and putting the fight in Inigo's corner. Inigo: Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die! Oberyn uses his superior athleticism to get himself out of his predicament. He manages to flank Inigo's unarmed side and make a gash on his left shoulder. Inigo and Oberyn continue their clashes but the venom of the Manticore is slowing Inigo down allowing Oberyn to regain control. The crowd goes wild. Oberyn: You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children! An almighty swing of Oberyn's spear knock Inigo's father's sword away from him and Oberyn stabs him in the stomach. Inigo falls to his knees. Inigo: Forgive me father. I failed... Oberyn smacks Inigo with the bottom of his spear, turning Inigo's head and allowing the Red Viper to stab the Inigo through the back of his head. Inigo falls face first in a pool of blood, all while to crowd cheers at Oberyn's victory. K.O. Oberyn receives a scroll and looks in shock and disbelief, while the Mountain who has been looking on from the crowd slowly sneaks away. Conclusion Boomstick: Ummm....you might want to know something about your sister there... Wiz: Inigo's level of sword fighting ability and Oberyn's flamboyant and unorthodox style were more than a match for each other, but equipment defeated skill this time around. Boomstick: Inigo had plenty of stamina reserves to help him fight through normal wounds but not one of the most deadly poisons in the Game of Thrones' universe. Wiz: On top of that Oberyn only lost the fight against the Mountain when he thought he'd won, whereas Inigo was almost killed against Reugen after just chasing him into a room. And even if we took the lust for vengeance out of the equation for both men there's no doubt that the result would be the same. Even the slightest cut from Oberyn's poisoned blade would begin to waste away Inigo's flesh and muscle tissue. Boomstick: If anything Oberyn would have probably just finished him off quicker since he had nothing to prove. Inigo just didn't have enough in his manti-"core" to win this one. Wiz: The winner is Oberyn Martell Next Time on Death Battle Build me an army worthy of Mordor.... I will have a large army, and very large dragons....Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Darth Mallen Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Books Themed Death Battles